spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nowe Forum i Tablica Wiadomości na Centrum Społeczności - dyskusja
Wśród czatowej części Centrum Społeczności panuje dosyć powszechna wola włączenia na tej wiki dwóch nowych rozszerzeń: Forum i Tablicy Wiadomości. Zanim to jednak zrobię, chciałbym poprosić o opinię wszystkich. Nowe Forum i Tablica wiadomości usprawniłyby komunikację i ułatwiły dodawanie poprawnych wpisów tym użytkownikom, którzy z dyskusją nie mieli nigdy do czynienia. W tej chwili wiele osób trzeba poprawiać, czy to dodając kategorię do ich wątku na forum, czy to nagłówek akapitu na stronie dyskusji, czy to (chyba najpowszechniej) podpisywać ich wiadomości. Dla formalności przypomnę jeszcze, że pomysł włączenia tablicy wiadomości już raz przepadł, jednak przy niewielkim zainteresowaniu użytkowników - tutaj. Zapraszam do wygłoszenia swojej opinii, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:22, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :Na nowe forum się nie zgodzę, dopóki będzie eksperymentalne. Obecnie ma dość bugów i wisi jeszcze w sekcji "Laboratorium" i nie chcę by takie niesprawdzone coś było podstawą komunikacji z użytkownikami. Potem się jeszcze zastanowię. Natomiast problemem zarówno tablicy, jak i forum jest to, że oducza myślenia — chociażby wymagają podpisania się. Włączanie tych rozszerzeń jest po prostu ominięciem tego problemu, a nie jego rozwiązaniem. Choć tablica wiadomości ma podobne wady, w związku z tym, że na żadnej wikii, gdzie się udzielam, nie korzystam z tablicy wiadomości, wstrzymuję się od głosu w tej sprawie. Choć podkreślam, że co do tych dwóch nowości jestem sceptyczny. —tomta1 [✉] 09:19, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Poprawki w nowym forum dokonywane są na bieżąco z racji tego, że jest to najnowsze z rozszerzeń. Wysłałem całkiem sporo informacji nt. istniejących bugów, i ani razu nie czekałem dłużej, niż 2 dni - a zdarzyło się nawet, że odpowiedź z rozwiązaniem dostałem po 2 godzinach. Zresztą bycie w Laboratorium jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy - niektóre z rozszerzeń wiszą tam co najmniej od roku. :/ Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:31, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Pomysł może być, ale jak już niektórzy zauważyli taki pomysł dawałby wrażenie łatwego pisania artykułów bez jakichkolwiek kodów, a na dodatek oduczał podpisywania się ... Ale myślę, że o tej stronie wiedzą trochę bardziej doświadczone osoby, więc jestem na tak. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:47, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Chętnie zobaczę oba rozszerzenia włączone w Centrum Społeczności. Jeśli jakieś rozszerzenie może ułatwić komunikację to jestem za, tym bardziej jeśli nie będę już musiał uzupełniać nagłówków, dodawać " " i przeskakiwać ze strony na stronę aby udzielić odpowiedzi. Co do "oduczania myślenia" - po co mielibyśmy robić ręcznie coś, co można i co powinno być za nas robione automatycznie? Analogicznie, można by powiedzieć, że tworzenie szablonów na wiki jest zwalnianiem użytkowników od myślenia, gdyż nie muszą się oni męczyć z wikitekstem i formatowaniem tego, co chcą napisać. Celem jest ułatwienie pracy na wiki - jestem pewien, że Ci użytkownicy, którzy chcą się nauczyć czegoś więcej, na pewno znajdą na to sposób niezależnie od tego czy forum/tablica jest na danej wiki włączona czy nie. — Sovq 12:02, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Tablica może być włączona, to jest mi bez różnicy. Jednak forum lepsze jest to które jest (Czyli tak zwane "Forum:Index"). Gdyż na Centrum Społeczności forum służy przeważnie do pomocy, a nowe forum przypomina trochę tablicę. I pomoc będzie moim zdaniem utrudniona przez nowe forum. 13:25, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Podpisuje się obiema łapkami pod pomysłem włączenia forum i tablicy. Są znacznie bardziej intuicyjne i wygodne niż stare wersje. 15:17, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja lubię Tablicę za to, że ma dobry system powiadomień. Ciekawie by było zobaczyć ją tu. Za to forum... Mi się nie podoba. Troszke utrudnia komunikację. Problem z umiejscowieniem treści występuje i no coż ubrzydza czasem artykuły. Jestem za tablicą ale przeciw forum. Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:20, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Nie wiem, czy wyłączenie modułu forum w artykułach jest do końca legalne, ale pozbyć się można tego w razie czego 1 linijką w CSS. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:39, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: A ja powiem odwrotnie jak Piteeek. O ile nowe forum by mi specjalnie nie przeszkadzało (choć nie wiem, czy w takim miejscu jak tu nie będzie zachęcało do spamowania), to zamiast tablicy wolałbym pozostać przy klasycznej dyskusji. Tomta1 ma tutaj rację - jak użytkownicy oduczą się formatowania nawet swoich wypowiedzi, to wcześniej czy później odbije się to na artykułach. To nie jest analogia do szablonu - szablony mają za zadanie uprościć pracę z kodem, a dodatki takie jak tablica mają ją zastąpić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:17, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Zgadzam się z Obywatelem. Nie widzę nic na przeszkodzie, by włączyć nowe forum, gdy zostanie ono przetestowane przez większą liczbę wiki, bowiem jest ono przyjemniejsze w obsłudze, niż stare forum. Jednak jestem przeciwny tablicom. Przez nie użytkownicy zapominają jak się formatuje tekst, podpisuje itd. i jak ktoś już zauważył - zapewne odbije się to na jakości artów. Ponadto będzie to robienie z Wikii drugiego "Fejzbuka". Zresztą powoli zacznie to oduczać userów myślenia - w końcu zęby dodać wiadomość na dyskusji trzeba kliknąć znaleźć przycisk "Edytuj", kliknąć go, zjechać na dół strony, dodać nagłówek, zamieścić wiadomość, nacisnąć 4 razy tyldę i kliknąć "Zapisz". W przypadku tablicy - wpisujesz temat, treść i "Publikuj", każdy idiota umie to zrobić, co może spowodować zwiększoną liczbę spamu i "jjak smienic kolor ttla mojej stlony". Pozdrawiam 20:08, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nie widzę wyraźnego rozgraniczenia pomiędzy uprościć a zastąpić pracę z kodem w tym wypadku, poza tym że zastąpienie jest ostateczną formą upraszczania. Cały sens zmiany polega na zastąpieniu tego co niepotrzebnie manualne tym, co automatyczne. Rozumiem, że jest pewna wartość dydaktyczna w edytowaniu stron dyskusji, ale po własnej stronie dyskusji widzę, że nie przynosi ona pożądanych rezultatów. To, czy lepiej zastąpić bardziej skomplikowane, ale także bardziej wszechstronne rozwiązanie prostszym, lecz dającym mniejszą swobodę to dyskusja raczej akademicka. Nie ukrywam jednak, że tablica zdecydowanie ułatwiłaby mi pracę na wiki. — Sovq 08:25, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wybacz, ale nie mogę się zgodzić, że "zastąpienie jest ostateczną formą upraszczania". Różnica między jednym i drugim jest mniej więcej taka, jak między wytłumaczeniem rozwiązania zadania i zrobieniem go za kogoś. Jak dla mnie jest to więc różnica zasadnicza ;-) Wracając do tematu: "bardziej skomplikowane rozwiązanie" polega w tym przypadku na kliknięciu przycisku "edytuj" i postawieniu na końcu wypowiedzi czterech tyld. Jeśli wykonanie tych kroków przekracza czyjeś możliwości, to co on tu w ogóle robi? Ułatwienie pisania nie uprości pracy porządnym edytorom (bo oni sobie poradzą bez problemu), za to ułatwi je osobom, które wpadły tu przypadkiem i czują chęć napisania czegokolwiek. Choć muszę przyznać rację, że ta dyskusja jest akademicka. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:45, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) Wracając do głównego sensu dyskusji, forum gdy będzie dopracowane (chyba, że zamierzacie zamiast dyskutować szukać denerwować się na bugi, odradzam, bo złość szkodzi na cerę), a tablica, hmm. Osobiście bardziej pasuje mi tradycyjna dyskusja. Co do edukacyjnych wartości dyskusji, owszem, jakieś pewnie są, choć idzie to topornie, nie ma także pewności, że ułatwienie dodawania wpisów poprawi ich jakość. 17:13, sty 24, 2013 (CET) Wydaje mi się, iż podane wyżej argumenty PiotrkaD i Obywatela w całości wystarczą. Tablica i nowe forum to kolejny krok w stronę sfejsbukowienia Wikii, przyciągnie to wielu użytkowników myślących, iż jest Wikia to portal społecznościowy a nie encyklopedie. Tablica i forum zmuszały do minimalnej znajomości WikiKodu, HTML - tablica i nowe forum niestety tego oduczą, sprawią, iż użytkownicy staną się leniwi i niechętni do nauki. To z mojej strony tyle, sandy97(my talk page) 19:34, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) Dla formalności wpiszę jeszcze swoją opinię - jestem całym sercem za forum, natomiast jeśli chodzi o tablicę wiadomości, mało z niej korzystam, więc nie mam wyrobionego zdania za lub przeciw. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:14, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Polskie community i boi się rozszerzeń od Wikia. :/ Co prawda oba rozszerzenia ułatwiają pracę na Wiki i o to właśnie chodzi. Ludzie, którzy nie potrafią się podpisać są i będą, a tablica i forum ma pomóc tym, którzy robili to dotychczas za nich. Nowe forum i tablica, także nie zabrania stosowania wikitekstu, więc jeśli ktoś chce może nadal korzystać ze swoich podpisów. To samo tyczy się z tymi, którym nowa tablica nie pasuje, jeśli uważasz, że dyskusja nadal jest lepsza niż tablica można przenieść stronę dyskusji w inne miejsce, jak to zrobił, chociażby Monchoman45 z angielskiego community. Jeśli chodzi o zwiększoną ilość spamu na forum typu "jjak smienic kolor ttla mojej stlony", to chyba jednak lepiej, że zwiększy się taki spam na forum, a nie jak dotychczas na całej Wiki. Do tej pory widziałem już osoby, które pytania umieszczały na blogach, swoich dyskusjach lub co lepsze tworzyli nowy artykuł. Nowe forum właśnie ma pomóc takim osobom, aby pytania umieszczały w odpowiednim do tego miejscu. Nowe forum nie zwalnia ludzi z myślenia, jeśli idąc tym tokiem to każdy kto zadaje pytanie nie myśli, bo powinien zajrzeć na strony pomocy lub poradniki w google. Forum i tablica została stworzona, aby ograniczyć spam do jednego miejsca i ułatwić pomoc takim osobom. Łatwiej jest usunąć dwoma przyciskami post lub wątek niezgodny z zasadami niż usuwać go gdzieś ze strony, wchodząc w historię strony. Kończąc chciałbym jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na "sfejsbukowienie Wikii", owszem nowe forum i tablica przypomina, nawet bardzo przypomina znaną nam z Facebooka tablicę. Jednakże jest to obecnie najłatwiejszy sposób komunikacji z innymi użytkownikami, łatwiej dzięki temu jest odpowiadać na posty innych użytkowników, nie zmuszając się do szukania ich, jeśli ktoś się nie podpisał zadając pytanie na stronie dyskusji. :"Polskie community" nie jest tylko polskojęzyczną stroną community.wikia.com. Myslec to nie jest polskojęzyczne Sannse, Nanaki to nie jest polskojęzyczny daNASCAT, PiotrekD to nie jest polskojęzyczny RandomTime i tak dalej. To jest po prostu inna społeczność, więc nie miej pretensji o to, że część tej społeczności nie chce rozszerzeń oferowanych przez Wikię. Nikt nie zmusza tu nikogo, żeby polskojęzyczna społeczność miała takie same preferencje, co innojęzyczne. Twoje rozumowanie można streścić w taki sposób, że dopuszczasz spam na stronie i chcesz go ograniczyć tylko do forum. Ale zaraz, zmiana forum ze starego na nowe nie spowoduje, że zmienią się miejsca spamowania innych użytkowników. Jeśli robili to na swoim blogu, dalej będą to tam robili. Zmiana rodzaju forum nic tu nie zmienia. Jeśli robili to na stronie dyskusji Sovq (rzadziej innych administratorów), dalej będą to tam robili (lub na ich tablicy). Zmiana rodzaju forum nic tu nie zmienia. Jeśli robili to na starym forum, będą to teraz robili na nowym forum. Zmiana rodzaju forum nic tu nie zmienia, a nawet ułatwia zadawanie debilnych pytań, do których odpowiedzi widnieją na stronach pomocy/stronach wsparcia/wcześniejszych pytaniach zadanych na forum. Ja tu nie widzę zależności pomiędzy włączeniem rozszerzenia a miejscem spamowania, widzę tylko większą jego ilość. Poza tym, netykieta wymaga, że zanim spytamy się o coś na forum publicznym, najsampierw szukamy pomocy w FAQ, tekstach pomocy czy wcześniejszych wątkach na forum. A odpowiedzią na sporą część (jeśli nie większość) ostatnich wpisów na forum mógłby być tylko i wyłącznie link do odpowiedniej strony pomocy lub skasowanie strony na forum, a w powodzie skasowania wrzucić link do wcześniejszego tematu na forum. —tomta1 [✉] 10:04, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Czy masz jakieś dowody na to, że nic się nie zmieni? Spróbować nie zaszkodzi, zgadzam się z Vuhem. Osobom, które potrzebują pomocy, dużo prościej będzie się wpisać w tablicy wiadomości czy nowym forum, które znają ze swoich stron. Nie jest winą nowych edytorów, że tablica wiadomości jest domyślnie uruchamiana na nowych wikiach. Aktualne rozrzucenie pytań na wiele różnych miejsc na pewno przynajmniej częściowo wynika z faktu, że takich rozwiązań nie ma u nas - w związku z czym nowi użytkownicy po prostu szukając na własną rękę odpowiedniego miejsca do zadania pytania, dochodzą do różnych wniosków. Osobom, które udzielają pomocy, dużo prościej będzie po prostu odpisać, niż wejść na stronę, potem w historię, znaleźć autora pytania, wstawić , w dyskusji jeszcze do tego nową sekcję, i dopiero wtedy udzielić odpowiedzi. Powiem tak: niczyje IQ nie zmniejszy się o 20 punktów od zrobienia 4-5 wpisów z użyciem nowych rozszerzeń, a mam wrażenie, że niektóre głosy sprzeciwu do tego dążą. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:17, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: IQ ludziom raczej nie zmaleje, ale znajomość składni już może. Wyobraźmy sobie, że jakiś w miarę rozgarnięty, ale kompletnie zielony użytkownik zada pytanie źle formatując tekst. Obecnie po jakimś czasie zobaczy on przy swojej wypowiedzi szablon i ewentualnie inne poprawki, w związku z czym zauważy, że coś zrobił źle. Dzięki temu może przez naśladownictwo nauczyć się, jak formatować tekst poprawnie i to będzie dla niego ważne doświadczenie. W przypadku tablicy nie będzie miał okazji zweryfikowania swojej wiedzy. Ponadto może on żyć w przeświadczeniu, że składnia Media-Wiki to jakiś bardzo skomplikowany kod, którego on nie jest w stanie posiąść. Tymczasem podstawy składni są przecież prościutkie, a bardzo ułatwiają życie. ::: Jeśli zaś chodzi o sprzątanie: każda strona dyskusji użytkownika do kogoś należy. Tak więc niech każdy sprząta źle sformatowane wypowiedzi na swojej stronie, a jak się komuś nie chce, to może tam mieć bałagan - jego sprawa. Na forum zaś błędy może poprawić osoba odpowiadająca na to pytanie, a w przypadku skrajnie źle napisanych wypowiedzi zawsze pozostaje rewert. Choć w przypadku forum się aż tak nie upieram - bardziej zależy mi na pozostawieniu stron dyskusji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:38, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) :Jak już pisałem nie jestem zwolennikiem niepotrzebnych nowinek. I zdania nie zmieniam. Nigdy mi się fejsbuk nie podobał. Nie powiem, że czasami nie korzystam ale na zasadzie zła koniecznego. Nie widzę potrzeby przeniesienia tego na Wikię. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:59, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie. Idąc za ogólnym głosem oraz własnym sumieniem, postanowiłem, że: * Forum zostanie włączone z możliwością cofnięcia, gdyby bugi bardzo przeszkadzały w działaniu; * W kwestii tablicy wiadomości i dyskusji zostawiamy tak, jak jest do tej pory. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja''' 17:06, sty 27, 2013 (UTC)